babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Learning Curve
Two Minbari Ranger trainees visit the station, Garibaldi investigates Lochley's background, and Zack investigates a murder in Down Below. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as '''Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar Guest Starring *Nathan Anderson as Rastenn *Turhan Bey as Turval *Brendan Ford as Tannier *Trevor Goddard as Trace *Brian McDermott as Durhan Co-Starring *Mongo Brownlee as Enforcer *Dawn Comer as Security Guard *Erica Ortega as Cynthia Teegarden Uncredited * Unknown as Lex Moreau * Unknown as William * Unknown as Rosa * Unknown as Red * Unknown as Jerry * Unknown as Miller Cast Notes * Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Zack Allan and Elizabeth Lochley. * Turhan Bey, who had previously played the Centauri Emperor in the episode The Coming of Shadows, returns playing Turval. * Legendary Minbari warrior Durhan makes an appearance, played by Brian McDermott. Summary Introduction Delenn summons Durhan and others to come to Babylon 5 and report on their progress. On Minbar, Durhan interrupts an Anla'Shok meditation lesson taught by Turval to ask him and some escorts to accompany him there. The two exchange some polite conversation and joking about the differences between Religious Caste and Warrior Caste, but Turval is happy to come, and in turn, brings Rastenn and Tannier, two recent recruits. On Babylon 5, meanwhile, a new arrival in Down Below attempts to consolidate control of the criminal underworld. Act I Delenn greets the Minbari on Babylon 5 warmly but informally and takes them on a tour of the station herself. Michael Garibaldi, having lunch, calls Zack Allan and Elizabeth Lochley. The topic is a shortfall of fighters for the station, and unfortunately Garibaldi and Lochley have an argument about her activities during the Earth Alliance civil war, while Allan tries to defuse the situation by changing the topic. She leaves, sharing a turbolift with John Sheridan, and admits there was a "frank conversation" between them, but she can handle it. Sheridan agrees. In Down Below, Allan meets security who have found a dead body, obviously killed somewhere else and dragged to that position. However, no one observing is willing to talk, despite the fact that it's been the third killing of that type. Allan encourages someone to speak up, since they are in danger. As he leaves, the gang leader, Trace, decides to have someone kill him. Act II One of Trace's people tries to convince him that killing Allan will not work – they can rule Down Below more easily if they keep a low profile. Trace is insistent, however. Durhan explains some problems the Rangers have with the pak'ma'ra recruit, with Turval listening, amused. Delenn insists pak'ma'ra have their value, perhaps as discrete couriers, and that they should learn from the humans' learning from differences. Both Turval and Durhan are pleased with Entil'Zha's points and the meeting is adjourned. On the way out, Turval notes Marcus Cole's unfortunate turn. After dismissing Rastenn and Tannier, Turval also notes concern for Lennier, who seems to only want to prove something. Garibaldi, in Allan's office, briefs two rogue telepaths on their new jobs as intelligence gatherers. He doesn't want to use them more than he needs. After they go, Garibaldi asks Allan to look into Lochley's file, which Allan is very hesitant to do, even if Garibaldi did that when it was his office. They are interrupted by a call about a Down Below informant, so Allan goes to meet her. Meanwhile, in Down Below, Tannier and Restenn are taking their own tour. Nearby, Allan's "informant," Cynthia Teegarden, is waiting for Trace and his gang, who was behind her luring Allan there. While Trace promises Teegarden her payment, it is clear, however, that the gang plans to do a lot more than she expected. With her name having been recorded in the matter, she objects and they detain her instead. Her screams are heard by Tannier, who breaks from Rastenn and attempts to interfere. Teegarden escapes, but Tannier is gravely wounded by the gang. Act III In Medlab, the other Minbari find out from Stephen Franklin that Tannier is alive, and that his attackers wanted to make a statement. Durhan has heard enough and leaves with Turval and Rastenn. Delenn goes to Lochley and refuses to allow station security to pursue the attackers as it is a Ranger matter – as part of his training, Tannier himself must confront them, and learn the use of terror. Lochley doesn't like the Rangers handling a station matter, but Delenn uses the new Interstellar Alliance constitution and Sheridan's agreement to end the argument. Turval finds Rastenn watching over Tannier. Rastenn regrets not joining Tannier to confront the attackers, since it would have been a death without meaning. Turval notes that "having meaning" means worrying about what others think, which is not what an Anla'shok is about. Rastenn understands and leaves. Durhan, nearby, comes in and the two agree the time is near for Tannier. Delenn explains to Lochley that he is awake and able to stand, which means he must face his terror alone. Act IV Allan has received orders from Lochley to clear the area in which Trace is suspected to be, and carries it out to his team's confusion. Trace's gang has noticed, but Trace takes it as a sign that his authority is starting to be recognized. Then, an alarm sounds and Trace sends some of his people. They don't see the Minbari coming and are subdued. Trace orders everyone to leave the area. One by one, the gang members are knocked out by Rangers, and only Trace escapes. The Minbari corner him and silently encourage him towards Tannier, tossing a denn'bok in his direction. Turval and Durhan then promise he is only to fight Tannier, and the others will not interfere. As they fight, Turval and Durhan teach the other Minbari about human "bullies" and their inferior techniques. Trace is frustrated and is knocked a few times. He finally drops the weapon, preferring hand-to-hand combat. Tannier easily bests him, but does not feel good about it, only feeling pity for the man. Security then arrests Trace. Garibaldi's suspicions about Lochley continue to grow. He wants more information on Lochley's background... and so does Delenn, who suspects that there may be more to Lochley's relationship with Sheridan than anyone is letting on. Act V As the Minbari company leave the station, Turval suggests that Delenn come to Minbar, but she politely refuses for the moment. She asks to have Tannier as one of the house guards when the time does come, a high honor. As Durhan starts to go, Delenn mentions that Tannier fought well with a denn'bok for a recruit, to which Durhan agreed without explanation. Garibaldi, seeing Delenn on the security screen, notes to Allan that the Minbari always need to finish a fight, which might be a bad thing sometimes. He then turns to Lochley's file, which Allan refuses again and notes Garibaldi's similarity to the Minbari in this respect. In their quarters, Delenn mentions to Sheridan Lochley's comment that his agreement earlier "wasn't like" him, puzzled that it suggested a deeper relationship. Sheridan braces and is forced to tell her about his relationship with Lochley. Delenn is displeased, but says she will "get used to it." Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 5 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes